Nuestra Promesa
by Ryu Kago
Summary: "Apa kau sudah melupakan janjimu, sehingga kau meninggalkan aku...?" Len Kagamine baru kehilangan sahabat baiknya, Akaito Fuga. Tiba-tiba datang murid baru yang sangat mirip dengan Akaito. Bagaimana reaksi Len? / First Sho-ai! / HIATUS level 9000


Ryu : Yay~ aku datang dengan cerita baru~ Gaya penulisan baru~ Dan bahasa baru *?* Maksudnya, bahasa yang kugunakan untuk judul kali ini bahasa Spanyol ^^ artinya 'Our Promise'.

Len : *sweatdrop* Aku baru pulang jalan-jalan sudah diberi peran utama... lagi...?

Ryu : Yeah XD Dan aku ingin mencoba bikin Sho-ai, untuk yang pertama kalinya~

Kaito : *speechless* Hei, BaKago... kau bunuh diri, ya...?

Ryu : Iya, mungkin... ._. Sekalian sebagai permintaan maaf pada keempat temanku yang 'chara'-nya kupakai di 'My Gennie is My First Love' dan menunjukan bahwa aku tidak takut main pairing ini XD

Len : *puk-puk Ryu* Yeah -.- Semoga tidak diledekin di sekolah, nak...

Ryu : Yeah... ._. *lemes* Oke, ayo langsung ke ceritanya saja XD

* * *

**Nuestra Promesa**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Death Chara, Typo(s), First Shounen-ai, dll ;-)**

**Pairing : Kaito X Len & Very-very-very a bit Akaito X Len**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Our Promise**

**.**

"_Apa kau sudah melupakan janjimu, sehingga kau meninggalkan aku...?" Len Kagamine baru kehilangan sahabat baiknya, Akaito Fuga. Tiba-tiba datang murid baru yang sangat mirip dengan Akaito. Bagaimana reaksi Len?_

**.**

"_Hei, Akaito..." Len memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dengan suara lirih saat mereka sedang berdiri di beranda rumah Akaito._

_Akaito pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu._

"_Ya? Ada apa, Lenny?" tanya Akaito menjawab panggilan Len barusan. Len menghela nafas perlahan, dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara._

"_Apakah selamanya kita akan terus bersama... seperti ini...?" tanya Len. Mata Akaito terbelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari sahabatnya. Padahal umur mereka hanya berbeda 1 tahun, namun tampaknya sifat Len jauh lebih lugu dan manis daripada Akaito._

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Akaito angkat bicara._

"_Ya, tentu saja!" jawab Akaito dengan suara riang._

_Mata Len pun membulat sambil menatap sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu._

"_Janji...?"_

"_Janji!"_

.

.

_KRIIIIING!_

.

.

Seorang remaja berambut _honey blond_ segera memukul tombol yang berada di atas jam weker kesayangannya. Anak itu mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing karena baru bangun tidur.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu..." bisik anak itu dengan suara parau. Lalu, diliriknya sebuah foto yang diberi bingkai kayu dengan motif bunga yang tampak indah.

Di foto itu, terdapat gambar dirinya sendiri bersama seorang anak laki-laki lain yang memiliki rambut semerah darah.

Remaja berambut _honey blonde_ itu tidak lain adalah Len Kagamine, sedangkan remaja lain yang berambut merah itu adalah sahabat terbaik Len, Akaito Fuga.

Len pun mengambil foto tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, sehingga sorot matanya tampak seperti awan mendung yang sangat gelap.

Matanya yang berwarna _sapphire _saat ini tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tampak begitu muram dan suram.

"Kau pembohong, Akaito..." bisik Len lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke gambaran foto sosok 'mantan' sahabatnya. "Apakah kau sudah melupakan janjimu, sehingga kau meninggalkan aku...?"

.

Saat ini, Len sudah berada di kelasnya, duduk di atas kursinya... sendirian.

Teman sebangkunya? Len tidak pernah mengijinkan seorangpun menduduki tempat duduk Akaito. Baginya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Akaito sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, teman sebangkunya, rekan belajarnya, dan sebagainya.

Lalu, apa yang sedang Len lakukan saat ini? Jawabannya mudah, melamun.

Yah, sejak meninggalnya Akaito karena kecelakaan mobil bulan lalu, Len tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Senyumannya seakan hilang bersama perginya sahabat baiknya itu.

Matanya menyapu pemandangan di luar jendela. Ditatapnya para siswa dan guru yang lalu-lalang di depan jendela tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba, mata Len terbelalak saat ia 'menangkap' sosok seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _ocean blue_.

Entah kenapa, anak laki-laki tersebut tampak sangat mirip dengan Akaito. Sosoknya saat itu segera mengingatkan Len pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Baru saja Len hendak bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk mengejar anak itu, bel tanda mulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Lagipula, sosok anak itu juga sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Semua anak di kelas itu langsung duduk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing saat wali kelas mereka masuk ke kelas bersama sang kepala sekolah.

"Anak-anak," kata wali kelas dari kelas 3-B, kelas tempat Len berada dan menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,"

Sontak seluruh anak langsung saling berbisik membicarakan murid baru tersebut. Entah seperti apa rupa dan wajahnya, jenis kelaminnya, kepintarannya, dan sebagainya. Hanya Len yang masih melamun dan tidak terlihat begitu tertarik dengan perkataan Meiko_-sensei_, sang wali kelas.

'_Cuma anak baru saja sudah ribut..._' batin Len dalam hati sambil memainkan ujung pensilnya dan menatap malas ke arah papan tulis yang bertuliskan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus matematika.

"Kaito, kau sudah boleh masuk." Len sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nama itu. Karena nama itu tampak mirip dan _familiar _dengan nama sahabatnya yang sudah pergi sebulan yang lalu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut _ocean blue_ masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Mata Len semakin membesar saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Anak itu adalah anak yang dilihatnya tadi!

Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Akaito. Bukan hanya mirip, tapi memang tampak sama, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya berbeda dengan Akaito.

Tanpa Len sadari, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat menatap wajah Kaito yang sangat mirip dengan wajah Akaito itu. Dan tanpa Len duga-duga, sepertinya Kaito merasakan tatapan bocah shota itu, sehingga Kaito pun segera menoleh ke arahnya.

Sontak Len menjadi salah tingkah saat Kaito menoleh ke arahnya. Dia pun segera kembali meraih pensilnya dan memainkannya lagi, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kaito menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Len yang agak... manis, menurutnya. Dia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kaito Shion, pindahan dari Kyoto. Salam kenal," kata Kaito berusaha seceria mungkin. Meiko_-sensei_ pun tersenyum dan mulai menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling kelas untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk murid baru ini.

"Baiklah, Shion_-san_. Kau boleh duduk di..." ucapan Meiko_-sensei_ terputus dengan perkataan Kaito.

"Ah, Meiko_-sensei_. Bolehkah saya duduk di samping anak itu?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang langsung terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

Sontak Len langsung bangkit berdiri sambil memukul mejanya sekeras mungkin, sehingga seluruh orang di kelas itu pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan lancang! Tidak ada yang boleh duduk di kursi ini selain Akaito_-kun_!" bentak Len pada anak baru yang dipanggil Kaito itu.

Mata Kaito terbelalak mendengar bentakan Len barusan. Wajah Len memancarkan hawa kemarahan yang sangat besar. Tidak pernah Kaito melihat wajah yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

Meiko_-sensei_ pun berbisik pelan di telinga Kaito.

"Shion_-san_, sebaiknya kau mencari tempat duduk lain..." bisik Meiko_-sensei_. "Sejak kematian Akaito Fuga, sahabatnya sebulan yang lalu, Len terus bersikap seperti itu..."

Kaito pun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap Len. Tampaknya Len masih sangat marah.

Tapi, tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Kaito justru berjalan mendekat ke arah Len. Sementara itu, Len masih menatap Kaito dengan tatapan _deathglare_-nya yang mengerikan. Akan tetapi, tampaknya Kaito tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba Kaito berhenti di hadapan Len, dan ia pun menaruh tas-nya di atas kursi yang berada di sebelah Len. Dengan kata lain, Kaito menaruh tas-nya di atas kursi Akaito!

Dan dengan tenangnya, Kaito pun duduk di atas kursi yang berada di sebelah Len –kursi milik Akaito– tanpa mempedulikan wajah Len yang terlihat sudah sangat marah.

"Hei! Kau-" ucapan Len terputus saat sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mengunci bibirnya.

Mata Len terbelalak menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kaito menciumnya!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Len mendorong tubuh Kaito sehingga pria berambut _ocean blue_ itu hampir jatuh dari atas kursinya... ah bukan, kursi Akaito.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Len berteriak marah pada Kaito. Tapi, tampaknya Kaito tidak mempedulikan hawa amarah yang dikeluarkan Len.

Tanpa mempedulikan Len, para guru, dan teman-temannya yang lain, Kaito kembali membetulkan posisi tempat duduk'nya' dan duduk dengan tenang.

Kaito pun menoleh sedikit ke arah Len.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kaito lembut.

Mulut Len terasa terkunci. Dia ingin sekali menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi, setiap ia melihat wajah Kaito yang begitu mirip dengan Akaito, suatu perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya, dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sehingga, dengan berat hati, Len pun mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan..." ucapan Len barusan berhasil membuat seluruh orang di kelas (kecuali Kaito dan Len tentunya) terkejut.

Siapa yang menyangka seorang Len Kagamine mau merelakan tempat duduk sahabatnya ditempati oleh orang lain, yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik?

Kaito tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Len dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," kata Kaito lembut.

Entah kenapa, saat Kaito menepuk pundaknya saat itu, Len merasa bahwa jantungnya berdegup sekali. Dan seketika itu juga, muncul bayangan wajah Akaito, sahabatnya yang dulu sering tersenyum kepadanya.

Setelah kepala sekolah sudah kembali ke ruangannya, _Meiko-sensei , _sang guru pun memulai pelajarannya dengan tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi, dan Meiko_-sensei_ pun mengakhiri pelajarannya hari itu.

Semua anak di kelas segera berlari ke luar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, bertemu teman di kelas sebelah, atau pergi ke atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat favorit untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat menyantap makan siang.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak semua anak segera berlari keluar kelas. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut _ocean blue_ dan anak shota berambut _ponytail_ masih duduk di atas tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Kelas begitu sunyi, tanpa ada percakapan dari mereka berdua.

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Um... kenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion,"

"Aku sudah tahu, kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi di depan kelas." Kaito tercekat mendengar jawaban ketus dari Len. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk mengajak anak di sebelahnya berbicara dengannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito lagi. Tapi Len tidak menjawabnya, hanya menunjukan sampul buku tulisnya yang diberi label nama bertuliskan 'Len Kagamine'.

Kaito hanya menggumamkan huruf "o" di mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

Tapi, bukan Kaito namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Ng... bolehkan aku tahu, siapa itu 'Akaito'?"

_BRAK!_

"Jangan menyebut namanya sembarangan! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil nama kecilnya!" bentak Len sambil memukul mejanya dengan keras sekali lagi. Untung saja saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Kalau tidak, pasti mereka berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seperti tadi pagi.

Kaito menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kumohon," katanya. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Sadarlah bahwa ia sudah meninggal, dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi..."

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Kaito. Len menatap Kaito dengan mata berair, dan wajah yang mengeluarkan amarah yang besar.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku, karena kami sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama!"

Len pun berlari keluar kelas secepat mungkin dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya terus menerus menggumamkan nama Akaito berulang-ulang.

Kaito hanya menatap punggung bocah kuning itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Belum pernah kulihat mata sesedih itu..." bisiknya lirih.

.

Bel pulang pun berdering, dan Kiyoteru_-sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini." Kiyoteru_-sensei_ pun segera meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah diberi salam oleh seluruh murid.

Semua anak segera merapikan tas mereka dan berlari keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

Tapi, tampaknya lagi-lagi duo KaiLen ini 'tertinggal' oleh seluruh anak di kelas.

Kaito hanya terdiam menatap teman-teman barunya yang tampaknya begitu terburu-buru keluar kelas. Sementara itu, Len masih merapikan buku-bukunya dengan santai. Tampaknya dia tidak peduli ditinggal berdua oleh seluruh anak.

"Hei, Len..." kata Kaito dengan mulut menganga karena bingung. "Kenapa semua anak di sini tampaknya terburu-buru sekali?"

Len menghela nafas pelan, lalu kembali merapikan tasnya hingga sangat rapi.

"Ini gara-gara kamu," jawab Len sekenanya. Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya terbelalak kaget.

"A-aku...?"

"Iya," jawab Len lagi. "Pasti mereka semua sudah salah paham tentang aku dan kamu sekarang,"

Len yang sudah selesai merapikan bukunya segera menggendong tas ranselnya di punggungnya, dan berjalan pergi ke luar kelas. Kaito pun cepat-cepat menggendong tasnya dan berlai menyusul Len.

"Ng... itu..." Kaito berkata dengan terbata-bata. Len pun menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf, kata-kataku keterlaluan tadi..." ujar Kaito ragu-ragu. Tapi, tanpa Kaito duga sebelumnya, bibir Len membentuk lengkungan tipis. Yup, Len tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Len berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar, Akaito sudah meninggal. Dia tidak mungkin kembali lagi, walaupun kami sudah berjanji."

Kaito terperangah menatap perubahan sikap Len yang begitu drastis. Len hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Kaito yang kebingungan.

Melihat wajah Len yang tertawa seperti itu, Kaito merasa jantungnya berdegup sekali. Wajah Len tampak begitu manis di matanya, khususnya saat Len sedang tertawa.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya tadi, saat istirahat..."

.

'_Kaito Baka! Akaito-kun tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku! Dia tidak mungkin mengingkari janji yang kami buat!_' Len terus berteriak memaki Kaito dalam hati.

Len terus berlari tanpa tujuan menyusuri lorong sekolah tanpa mempedulikan seluruh pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berada di taman sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang bunga-bunga yang indah.

Len menatap bunga-bunga itu dengan tatapan sedih. Kerumunan bunga mawar berwarna merah dan kuning yang berdekatan satu sama lain, seperti Akaito dengan dirinya.

Len pun berjalan perlahan ke arah kerumunan bunga tersebut. Ditatapnya bunga-bunga tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan, Akaito...?" Len merasa matanya terasa semakin panas. Air mata yang ia bendung pun tumpah dan mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?! Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?!" Len berteriak dengan suara parau dan diselingi dengan derai air mata.

Tapi, tiba-tiba matanya tercekat saat 'menangkap' pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Salah satu dari bunga mawar merah itu... layu.

Len menatap bunga itu dengan mata basah.

Dia pun mencoba untuk menyentuhnya sedikit. Lembut.

Dielusnya bunga mawar merah itu dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan.

Bunga yang layu itu tampak kering dan rapuh. Tapi, di sekitarnya masih banyak bunga mawar merah yang lainnya.

Len pun tercekat. Dia telah menyadari sesuatu.

'_Bunga yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup kembali, tapi di sekitarnya masih ada banyak bunga lain yang masih segar dan bisa menjadi pendampingmu..._'

.

"Dengan kata lain, walaupun Akaito telah meninggal, masih banyak orang lain yang bisa menjadi sahabatku. Akaito tidak mungkin kembali lagi, jadi aku harus mengisi kehidupanku agar dapat berbahagia." Len mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman manis. "Lagipula, Akaito akan sedih jika melihatku seperti ini!"

Kaito yang masih terperangah dengan cerita Len pun hanya terdiam menatap bocah di sampingnya itu.

"Maaf telah berbicara kasar padamu... dan menamparmu tadi..." kata Len pelan hingga terkesan seperti sebuah bisikan halus, namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Kaito.

"Jadi," Len pun berkata lagi dengan wajah berseri. "Maukah kau menjadi sahabatku, Kaito Shion?"

Awalnya Kaito terkejut dengan pertanyaan Len barusan, tapi perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah Kaito.

"Ya,"

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ryu : HUWAAA! Aku (hampir) tidak kuat ngetik fic ini! Apalagi adegan 'Kisu'-nya! DX

Len : *sweatdrop* APA-APAAN INI?! *ngelempar naskah* Akhirannya tuh kayak orang ngelamar, tauk! DX

Ryu : Yeah -_- habis sudah bingung sih... *dihajar Len*

Kaito : *sigh* ...Thor(?), katanya ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi juga, ya?

Ryu : Iya, tapi jangan kira sama persis! Temanku hanya pergi, bukan meninggal. Dan aku tidak mungkin sampai segalak Len... *ditonjok Len* Cerita selanjutnya akan menceritakan kisah-kisah *?* persahabatan antara Kaito_-senpai_ sama Len_-san_ ^^ Ada sedikit slight Romance, tapi maaf... aku tidak terlalu bisa membuat Romance ._. *meratapi fic 'My Gennie is My First Love'*

Len : Oke ^^ Pesan untuk teman-teman Ryu, tolong jangan ledekin Ryu di sekolah ya~ Ryu cuma pengin bikin Sho-ai sekali-sekali, tapi bingung mau pair apa *?* Ryu kan pengin fic-nya bagus, jadi dia mengambil dari kehidupan nyatanya~

Ryu : Oke, akhir kata... review, please? ;-)


End file.
